<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Carry You by SimpleLoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576766">Let Me Carry You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon'>SimpleLoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Stubborn Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis insists that he can walk back on his own with a sprained ankle.</p><p>Gladio knows better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Carry You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple of days ago, HardNoctLife wrote me a mini-fic based a prompt I gave them: "Gladnis" and the word "carry." They wrote me a really cute fic, and I loved it! I loved it so much that it inspired me to write my own version of the prompt, and here it is!</p><p>On a related note, I think I'm stuck in Gladnis prison. Whoops... Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iggy.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Gladio.”</p><p>“I’ve seen turtles that move faster than you.”</p><p>“I am keeping up a suitable pace.”</p><p>Ignis gritted his teeth and pushed forward, ignoring the stinging pain in his left ankle.</p><p>Things had been less than ideal. The Regalia was gone, and both funds and supplies were running low. Gladio and Ignis had gone out to gather items from monsters while Noctis and Prompto stayed behind at the haven. It had been a decent idea… until Ignis misjudged a landing and had come down hard on his ankle, spraining it fairly badly (not that he would admit it).</p><p>Now, he hobbled on, trying his best to keep most of his weight on his good ankle, while Gladio walked behind him. Ignis could feel the Shield’s eyes pore into the back of his head, judging him.</p><p>Gladio groaned. “Ignis, at the rate, it’s gonna be dark by the time we get back. Ya really wanna worry Noct and Prompto?”</p><p>“We have phones.” Ignis gave a dismissive flick of his hand. “We can call them or they can call us. Problem solved.”</p><p>“You’re making this more difficult than this needs to be.”</p><p>Ignis looked back at Gladio, channeling daggers through his eyes. “Enough! I am perfectly capable of getting back by- AH!”</p><p>Ignis let out a hiss and hunched over. Due to his distraction, he hadn’t noticed a slight dip in the ground, and his bad ankle had buckled into it. He had regained his balance back on his good foot before he could collapse, but the pain was throbbing. He squeezed his eyes and slowly rotated his impaired ankle. It ached so deeply that Ignis was vaguely aware of Gladio shouting “That’s it!” and stomping up to him.</p><p>“Up you go.”</p><p>Ignis felt pressure behind his legs and upper back and was then swept off his foot by the Shield.</p><p>“<em>Gladiolus!</em>” Ignis shouted, an arm going around Gladio’s shoulder instinctively. “Put me down this instant!”</p><p>“And let you injure yourself further by trying to walk on a broken foot?” Gladio rolled his eyes and marched forward. “I don’t think so!”</p><p>“It’s not broken!” Ignis insisted. “It is entirely possible for me to-“</p><p>“Shiva’s icy tits!” Gladio glared at Ignis, still tromping. “We’re far from the camp, Prompto and Noctis are by themselves, we’re broke and have no car, and you’re injured! Your foot needs rest, and it ain’t gonna get that if you insist on walking! I’m carrying you back, and that’s final!”</p><p>Ignis narrowed his eyes. “I could easily summon a dagger and stab you in the shoulder.”</p><p>Gladio relaxed his glare and gave a lop-sided grin. “Except you won’t ‘cause we’re already low on potions, and we’d both be slow-moving. And do you really wanna leave Noctis and Prompto alone for that long?”</p><p>Ignis huffed. He hated to admit but… Gladio did have a point. Still, Ignis didn’t have to like it.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m not helping.” Ignis removed his arm from Gladio’s shoulder and crossed it with his other arm instead.</p><p>Gladio shrugged and adjusted his grip. “No problem. More of a workout for me.”</p><p>The two continued in silence, Gladio trekking and Ignis still fuming in his arms. As the minutes passed, Ignis wondered at Gladio’s impressive endurance. Though slender, Ignis was no featherweight, and yet Gladio continued at the same pace and hold. Maybe his breath was a little heavy and he had to readjust his grip a few times, but otherwise, no major change in his endeavor. Of course, Gladio had been training since he was incredibly young, but it nonetheless shocked Ignis that Gladio was <em>this</em> strong.</p><p>Ignis regarded the arms clutching him. Gladio’s muscles were firm and radiated heat. It was… an odd sensation, being held like this. Had Ignis ever been held like this? It felt… soothing? Feeling loosened, Ignis failed to realize that he was resting his head against Gladio’s chest, taking in the warmth.</p><p>“Getting comfortable there, Iggy?”</p><p>Ignis snapped back to reality and jerked his head away, feeling a prickling of heat at his cheeks. “Shut up.”</p><p>The Shield chuckled but then grunted. Ignis looked up at him, noticing slight pink at his cheeks and a grimace at his face.</p><p>Ignis gave a smirk. “Getting tired?”</p><p>“I’m doing fine,” Gladio responded, adjusting Ignis again.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Ignis felt as though Gladio’s arms were dropping slightly. Perhaps he was finally getting fatigued. “You know, if you exhaust yourself, we won’t be able to make it back before dark.”</p><p>“Not gonna exhaust myself. Just need to redistribute the weight.”</p><p>Ignis furrowed his eyebrows. “Redistribute?”</p><p>“Like this!”</p><p>In one motion, Gladio threw Ignis across his shoulders, placing him into a fireman’s lift.</p><p>“<em>Gladiolus!”</em> Ignis nearly screamed, grasping onto one of Gladio’s thick arms.</p><p>“What? You miss me carrying you bridal style?”</p><p>Ignis’s face got hot again. “This is outlandish! I am not a dead animal!”</p><p>“If you try to walk on that ankle, you’re gonna <em>become</em> a dead animal!”</p><p>“<em>Put me down!</em>”</p><p>Gladio stopped walking. Gently, he went to kneel, bringing Ignis off his shoulders. He held a firm grip around Ignis’s waist, making sure the Advisor didn’t put too much weight on his bad foot, and then guided Ignis to sit on the ground with him.</p><p>He gave Ignis a look. “Is it that hard for you to accept help from others?”</p><p>“I can handle it on my own.”</p><p>“Ignis… come on.”</p><p>The two sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other, until Ignis averted his eyes. “Noctis has enough going on. He doesn’t need to add me to his worries.”</p><p>Gladio gave a grunt. “Always looking after Noct. Sounds about right.”</p><p>“I have no regrets.”</p><p>“Nor do I. I know my duty.” Gladio placed a hand over Ignis’s. “Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t forget to look after ourselves. If we’re hurt, we can’t protect anyone.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>Gladio squeezed his hand. “Do you?”</p><p>Ignis remained silent and allowed Gladio to entwine his fingers through his own. “Don’t wanna show weakness in front of Noctis, I get it. But you know you can in front of me.”</p><p>Ignis returned to his gaze to Gladio. His eyes looked soft. Ignis took a breath and said, “Okay.”</p><p>Gladio gave a small smile.</p><p>“But…” Ignis continued, Gladio’s smile dropping a little. Ignis scooted closer to Gladio. “I expect the same treatment in your case. If you require help, come to me.”</p><p>Gladio paused for a moment but then returned his grin and firmly nodded. “Deal. Now, how about you get on my back for the rest of way.” He released Ignis’s hand, pivoted, and moved to a crouching position, his back facing Ignis. “Should be easier for me and less embarrassing for you.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Ignis considered a moment. Gladio <em>was</em> right, but he found himself missing the comfort of Gladio’s arms around him.</p><p>Gladio turned his head to look at Ignis. “I mean, if you really wanted to, I <em>could</em> go back to the bridal-carry-“</p><p>“No! Back is fine!” There was <em>no way</em> he was going to admit that to Gladio! At least… not for now.</p><p>Careful not to put too much weight on his bad foot, he made it onto Gladio’s back, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck. The Shield pushed himself up, getting a hold of Ignis’s thighs and starting off towards the camp.</p><p>Ignis exhaled and leaned his head against the back of Gladio’s. “Thank you, Gladio,” he breathed into Gladio’s neck.</p><p>Gladio clutched Ignis’s legs a little tighter. “No problem at all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to HardNoctLife for inspiration for this fic! Check out their works here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife</p><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>